Sim-Seru
Sim-Seru (変異体, Hen'itai, lit. "Mutants") are Seru that have been artificially created by humans. The villains who created the Mist use Sim-Seru power to subject everyone else to their evil. Appearance and Personality Sim-Seru come in a variety of forms - some are small enough to wear on parts of the body and others are larger than mountains. Sim-Seru are typically dark in color and glossy in texture. Due to the methods of their creation, the Sim-Seru are born with an inherently evil consciousness. Unlike Ra-Seru, Sim-Seru have no qualms about corrupting the minds of their wearers - though the degree to which they are able to take over their host seems to depend on a number of factors. They live to serve the Mist and despise the Ra-Seru and all other forms of life with a passion. Background Prince Cort was able to discover the requirements for creating Sim-Seru out of other Seru after his research into the Mist. With this knowledge, he created a large number of Sim-Seru in order to help himself and his cohorts conquer the world for their own purposes. Sim-Seru are created in a variety of ways, though most methods involve exposure to Mist. One method of creating a Sim-Seru is by infusing Mist into a Ra-Seru egg. Seru eggs can only be created by nature, and are impossible for humans to manufacture. However, if an unborn Seru embryo is infused with the Mist, it becomes a far more powerful, yet evil, version of a standard Seru that is impervious to the effects of the Mist. A clam-shaped Seru that found its way to Conkram from Rogue's Tower eventually turned into a Sim-Seru by feeding on the thick Mist from the Absolute Fortress. The sheer amount of Mist caused the Seru to enlarge so fast and rapidly that it soon fused with all of Conkram as well as its citizens. Perhaps the most unusual Sim-Seru ever created is the Juggernaut. In order to create a Juggernaut, a very large incubation machine is used within the underground laboratory of Ratayu palace. It is unknown what the Juggernaut looks like at birth, but it grows in size rather rapidly. It is fed young women at regular intervals and eats them by using a suction tube that is attached to its body. The purpose of eating the women is to extract their "life force" for energy. Perhaps it is due to the barbaric way in which it is grown that contributes to the Juggernaut's evil nature. Though Juggernaut does not need Mist in order to survive it houses a large store of Mist and other Seru within its body. At regular intervals it will sleep within a lake of Mist in order to replenish the Mist Elixir inside of it. Powers Sim-Seru have a wide array of powers and can travel through the Mist freely (in fact, they thrive in Mist-infested areas). Most Sim-Seru use dark magic, but there are Sim-Seru who are of the other natural elements (the Delilas Siblings wear Sim-Seru corresponding to Fire, Earth and Thunder). Sim-Seru can levitate in the air like other Seru, though their methods of travel are probably the most varied. They are able to create dimensional portals at will in order to reach different locations - something that Ra-Seru (perhaps willingly) only do in certain conditions. They are able to create forcefields for protection and can telepathically communicate with others across large distances. Sim-Seru have been shown capable of invading the minds of humans and making them serve their will. Additionally, they can morph the bodies of their wearers - often drastically - to turn them into hideous and powerful creatures. Sim-Seru are perhaps more varied in strength than their Ra-Seru counterparts. The weakest Sim-Seru are powerful enough to turn an entire volcanic underground into solid ice, whereas the most powerful Sim-Seru can destroy whole planets. List of Sim-Seru *Conkram's Sim-Seru *Delilas Family's Sim-Seru *Dohati's Sim-Seru *Gaza's Sim-Seru * Juggernaut * Jedo * Jette's Sim-Seru * Saryu's Sim-Seru * Songi's Sim-Seru * Xain * Zeto's Sim-Seru * Zora's Sim-Seru Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Characters: Legend of Legaia